


fanart:  Kirk & Spock - The Captain's quarters

by bittenfeld



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Male Nude, Male Slash, Slash, graphite pencil medium, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenfeld/pseuds/bittenfeld





	fanart:  Kirk & Spock - The Captain's quarters




End file.
